Ochaco Uraraka
Ochaco Uraraka (麗日お茶子) is the first main heroine and one of the two main tritagonists in the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. She is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. She is one of Izuku Midoriya's closest friends, and has a crush on him. She is voiced by Ayane Sakura in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Luci Christian in the English version of the anime. Personality Ochaco is a very open-minded, nice, cheerful, lively, outgoing, and optimistic girl. She gets easily excited over little things and has a habit of overreacting with exaggerated facial expressions just like Izuku. Beside this, Ochaco can become extremely determined, focused and intimidating in certain situations. Due to her time around Izuku, she has picked some of his habits such as his tenacity and ingenuity in battles. She greatly admires Izuku whom she calls "Deku", a nickname she thought was cute (even though he used to hate it) and seeks to be like him with regards to his skills and dreams. Following a classmates' teasing, Ochaco realized she has developed feelings for him but is too shy to admit and ran off when near him after being confused by her thoughts. Later on, she has resolved to hold them down for the time being to better focus on her dream. However, Ochaco's feelings for Izuku resurface as she saves him from being absorbed into the black energy created by All for One. Her parents are her motivation as to why she has decided to become a hero, specifically, in order for them to live an easy life. Despite her embarrassment to admit it, she does her best in school with a pride for them which makes them happy. Abilities As a hero, her heroine identity is 'Uravity '(ウラビティ Urabiti) and her quirk is Zero Gravity, a power to manipulate gravity such as making objects weightless or making objects float, even she able make herself to fly. However, her quirk still has a limitation. A drawback to this Quirk that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if she makes herself float, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result. Her hero costume is made for minimize this negative effect when she use her quirk. Trivia *Ochaco shares similarities with Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyūga from Naruto **All of them are main heroines from WSJ **Sakura and Ochaco share the same color theme (Pink) **Sakura and Ochaco come from normal families (Sakura's parents are not ninjas and Ochaco's parents are not heroes, and don’t have any Quirks) **Sakura and Ochaco both have super-human strength-like powers **Both Sakura and Ochaco are very determined to be a powerful ninja and hero, respectively, despite coming from normal families **Ochaco and Hinata are each in love with the main characters of their respective series' (Ochaco with Deku, and Hinata with Naruto) **Hinata and Ochaco have the same date of birth (27 December) **Conversely, Hinata and Ochaco had no affection for the respective rivals of the protagonists (Ochaco towards Todoroki and Bakugou, and Hinata towards Sasuke) **Hinata and Ochaco both protect the main protagonists at some point; Ochaco protects Deku against Bakugou, and Hinata protects Naruto against Pain **Both Hinata and Ochaco have short hair (though Hinata grew it out for a while) and have generally non-aggresive and pacifistic personalities **Both Hinata and Ochaco address the main character with the "Kun" honorific (Ochaco calls Deku "Deku-Kun" and Hinata calls Naruto "Naruto-Kun") **Hinata and Ochaco ultimately lose notable battles, but put up admirable efforts considering how much they are statistically outmatched by their respective opponents (Ochaco loses to Bakugou and Hinata loses to Neji and Pain) **The respective protagonists have/had crushes on them in return (Izuku towards Ochaco and Naruto towards Sakura, and later Hinata) *Ochaco is also simular to Layla Williams from Disney's 2005 film Sky High, who are both very kind, loyal and beautiful, both considered the best friends of the protagonists Will Stronghold and Izuku Midoriya, but both immediately have a crush on them, and they even look alike.They appear to be weak and fragile to many who first meet them. But Both girls are amazingly powerful. Ochaco and Layla are the first girls to admire the protagonists and encourage them through all there hardships. *Ochaco's name can written as both "Ochaco" and "Ochako". Both are considered correct spellings. *Ochaco greatly resembles Akko Kagari from Little Witch Academia, though her hair in not in straight into a side pigtail. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Optimists Category:Comic Relief Category:Teenagers Category:Strategists Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal Category:Hope Bringer Category:In Love Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Poor Category:Genius Category:Honest Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Supporters Category:Stalkers Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Bond Protector Category:Sidekicks Category:Protectors Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:My Hero Academia Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Lawful Good Category:Feminists Category:Brutes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Misguided Category:Insecure Category:Pacifists